Aerial terminals are utilized to provide service drops for telecommunication cables. Telecommunication cables are fed to the inlet side of a terminal which comprises a one-piece housing assembly. Appropriate splicing is provided within the housing whereby a plurality of cables exit the exit side of the housing to provide desired service drops to a plant, subscriber or other suitable facility.
One aerial terminal which has been utilized is sold by G-A-T-M Corp. of Brooksville, Fla. and is exemplified in a catalog number 5000 Series Aerial Terminal. The terminal also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,118 entitled "Aerial Terminal for Telecommunication Cables." The aerial terminal comprises a unitary plastic housing at each end of which is located an elastomeric sleeve. One sleeve is inserted about one or more entrance cables which feed into the terminal whereas the remaining sleeve is disposed about the cables exiting the terminal.
The sealing sleeve comprises an elastomeric part having a plurality of circular concentric rings, each of which extends through substantially the depth of the sleeve. For example, in one application, the sealing sleeve is approximately 3.50 inches in diameter and has a sleeve thickness of 1.00 inch. Approximately 22 concentric sizing rings are disposed in the sleeve, each ring extending from one side of the sleeve to approximately 0.040 inch of the opposite side. The sleeve also is slit radially cutting across each concentric ring, the slit extending throughout the depth of the sleeve.
In application, the electrical cable(s) to be inserted into the sleeve is measured to ascertain the overall cable diameter. The installer then removes an appropriate number of concentric rings from the sleeve so that the cable or cables fit comfortably in the sleeve. Subsequently, a hose clamp is placed about the circumference of the sleeve and pulled tight thereby compressing the sleeve about the cable(s) to provide a weathertight seal between the sleeve and cable(s).
Unfortunately, it has been found that sealing sleeves presently available are not entirely satisfactory. In some instances, the concentric rings are not properly cut, the result of which is that an installer at a job site experiences difficulty pulling the concentric rings from the sleeve when fitting the sleeve for a particular cable or cables. The installer either tears off an excess portion of the sleeve or leaves a portion of a concentric ring section in the sleeve.
Additionally, it has been found that on some occasions, the concentric rings are cut such that they extend throughout the thickness of the sleeve as opposed to each concentric ring extending substantially, but not entirely through, the sleeve thickness. It is preferred that one side or face of the sleeve not be cut when the concentric rings are placed in the sleeve.
Finally, it has been found that various sleeves presently available have a considerable amount of a talc material covering the sleeve. Unfortunately, the talc, which is employed in the rubber industry to preclude rubber parts from joining or otherwise sticking together, is rather unsightly and undesirable.
What is desired is to have an elastomeric sealing sleeve for use in an aerial terminal in which the sleeve has a plurality of cleanly cut concentric fitting rings. It is further desired to have a sealing sleeve in which the concentric ring cuts do not extend entirely throughout the sleeve thickness. Finally, it is desired to fabricate a sealing sleeve in an efficient manner in which the need for a talc-like material is obviated.